


Pink Kryptonite

by shiyakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 「我也覺得他很可愛。」Gar迅速地按了遊戲中的暫停鍵，抬頭震驚地看向依然像個孩子抱著雙腿坐在自己床上的Conner：「你覺得他很什麼？」
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Pink Kryptonite

01.  
最近Jason總覺得那個對自己有救命之恩的超人複製體老是盯著自己，但一回頭對方又馬上假裝正在看其他地方。  
他挑了挑眉看了那個假裝對麥片（整個泰坦對麥片有極大興趣的大概只有Dick）很有興趣的Conner一會，才哼了一聲轉過頭走回自己房間。  
或許Conner只是想找話聊但不知道要用什麼話題開頭吧。Jasno想。

02.  
最近Conner覺得自己好像有點失常，尤其是碰到Jason Todd的時候。  
「我一看到他就覺得緊張。」Conner坐在Gar的床上抱著雙腿有些不安地說。  
Gar專注著手上的遊戲機，不是很專心地回道：「這很正常。」  
「是嗎？」  
「他可是那個Jason。」終於又結束了一局，遊戲勝利的音效讓Gar滿意地抬頭看向滿臉不安的Conner，「他又壞又刻薄還很煩，每個人看到他都會緊張。」  
Conner有些不滿地扁扁嘴，「但他沒有對我很刻薄，我覺得他很親切。」  
「也許是因為你救了他，從那個高樓上。」Gar聳肩，又開始了下一局的遊戲，「附帶一提，很親切的形容詞快要嚇壞我了。」  
「是嗎？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「我也覺得他很可愛。」  
Gar迅速地按了遊戲中的暫停鍵，抬頭震驚地看向依然像個孩子抱著雙腿坐在自己床上的Conner：「你覺得他 _ **很什麼**_ ？」  
「 _ **很可愛。**_ 」  
「很可愛？！ _ **Jason Todd很可愛？！**_ 」Gar拉高了音調，不敢置信地盯著一臉不知道自己說錯什麼話的氪星複製人。  
而當事人只是認真地點了點頭，「你不覺得嗎？」  
「我才不會覺得他很可愛！」Gar有些崩潰地大吼了回去。  
而這讓Conner不知為何感到有些安心。

03.  
於是Dick Grayson看著一臉嚴肅的Gar和站在旁邊一臉無辜的Conner。  
「好吧，你們怎麼了？」  
「我覺得他病了，很嚴重的那種。」Gar指了指Conner開口，卻立刻引來對方的抗議。  
Dick嘆了一口氣，十分無奈地看著二個用著小學生等級的吵架方式開始吵起來的泰坦成員，站起來拉開了兩人開口：「夠了，你們兩個。還有我這裡不是醫務室，你們都知道如果病了該去哪裡。」  
「但是他居然覺得Jason _ **很可愛！**_ 」Gar大聲地開口。  
Dick挑高了眉，轉頭看向旁邊依舊一臉無辜的Conner。  
「他是很可愛啊。」Conner有些困惑但理直氣壯地回道。  
Dick的眉頭挑得更高了。  
雖然說Jason是他名義上的弟弟，但在Bruce把他丟進泰坦之後這段時間足以讓Dick到Jason是個怎樣的麻煩。也許、真的只有偶爾Dick會覺得Jason還是有點可愛之處的，但從其他人聽到這個評價還是忍不住讓Dick感到不解，再說Conner和Jason的相處時間並不長。Jason沒事並不會特別去找Conner的碴，但Dick也不覺得Jason和對方有什麼比較深入的交流－－到底為什麼Conner會覺得Jason _ **可愛？**_  
「Conner，我們必須對你做一些檢查。」  
最後Dick得出了這個結論。

04.  
在經過了一輪各種儀器的檢查之下，Dick和Kori看著紙上的數據得出的結論。  
「應該是上一次任務裡那個粉紅色氪石的影響。」Dick對著坐在一旁Conner開口，「你被氪石影響了，Conner。」  
Kori微微蹙了眉，「但嚴格來說Conner並不算個完整的氪星人。」而且距離上個任務到現在也已經一個星期了。  
「但數據這樣顯示，而且我也打給Bruce確認過了。」Dick信誓旦旦地宣布，「對Conner來說，這個感情只是氪石造成的錯覺。」  
「但是－－」  
Conner歪著頭想要反駁，卻立刻被Dick打斷。  
「 **就是這樣** ，Conner。」泰坦的隊長嚴肅地回，「檢查結束了，你可以離開了。」  
Conner盯著Dick一會，張口又要說些什麼，但最後只是點了點頭緩步離開醫務室。

「你聽起來就是個不希望弟弟交到男友的嚴厲兄長，Dick。」在Conner離開之後，Kori嘆了口氣看向Dick。  
「 _ **我才沒有！**_ 」  
Kori翻了個白眼。

05.  
Jason在看見Conner從醫務室走出來之後便走上前去：「嘿。」  
「Jason。」  
「你怎麼了？為什麼Dick突然拉你去檢查？」Jason將Conner從頭到尾看了一遍，確認對方沒什麼明顯的外傷之後自顧自地點了點頭。  
看見Jason的反應，Conner沒來由地感到一陣喜悅：「你關心我？」  
「你救了我一命，這很正常吧？」  
「但我很開心你關心我。」Conner笑著回。  
「呃、」被突如其來的笑容堵地不知道該怎麼回的Jason只是嘟囔了幾聲，「不客氣。」  
「接下來你要做什麼？我可以一起嗎？」  
「我要去練習室－－」  
「我可以當你的對手！」Conner開心的說，Jason彷彿可以看見對方身上散發出的快樂氛圍，旁邊還有小花飄來飄去的那種。  
「我是沒意見。」  
Jason聳了聳肩，帶著Conner往練習室的方向走去。

06.  
站在不遠處目睹這一切的Kori終於忍不住開口：  
「我覺得粉紅氪石對他沒有任何影響，他就是覺得Jason很可愛，這是可愛的小戀愛。」  
「 _ **不，他才不覺得。**_ 」  
「Dick。」  
「 _ **我反對！**_ 」

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 紀念一下曇花一現的此CP


End file.
